What Cook Did Next
by OTH13
Summary: This is my story on what Cook did after the series finale of series 4.
1. Chapter 1

So this is not my usually one-shot I am going to write more stories on Skins, and not just Naomi and Emily. This is what happened to Cook after the end of Series 4. So enjoy and please review, I would like to see what people think.

* * *

I was left lifeless, like a body without a heart, like Naomi without blond hair; just not right, not complete. My best friend who was also a person I loved (along with the other muskateer, Double J) was gone and I could do nothing about it. All I could do was mourn my loss.

Who knows what love is?

Some say it is where you are so madly in love with someone even when you are angry at your loved one you cannot help just wanting to collapse into there arms and make love all night. Others would argue that it is like puppy love everything is perfect however that sloppy stuff has to wear off at some point, doesn't it? This is what I found out in the coming months; I learnt this the hard way. I was Cook and to the group of friends I was with, I was the one who splashed about and couldn't get hurt physically or mentally not from anything. However with my best friends death having a lasting effect on me and his girlfriend coming to me for comfort, this fact about not getting hurt was beginning to get lost somewhere in the middle of them two events happening. As well as that I have another murder on my shoulder however this one was for a worthy cause he deserved it. John Foster, that bastard fucking messed with Effy's mind and killed my best friend. Therefore that fucking mental bucket has reason to be dead, stupid little pussy fart was begging for his life; as I suspect Freddie was when Foster beat him half to death and just left him to die.

I told Karen that Freddie had gone away for a couple more months to sort his head out, so she carried on watching her Gossip Girl something or other box-set, I wasn't really listening to her explain about some American, posh upper-Manhattan twat, carelessly lose his girlfriend because they were soon to be half-brother and sister; I had fucking real issues to worry about.

We, Effy, and me were in Freddie's shed just sitting there, both thinking about the same thing, Freddie.

"You alright Eff? You look sad babes, what's up, come on you can tell Cookie anything" I asked Effy in a worried tone, I knew the answer was going to be about Freddie and I hadn't told her about him yet.

"It's just I am worried about Freddie Cook, he wouldn't do a runner, not to me, not just like that," Effy answered, in a confused tone,

"Look Eff, I have to tell you some think about our Freddie-Break, like…um...he is gone babes…like never coming back sort of thing," I answered waiting for a reply

"What…When…. When did you see Freddie to know this, I can't believe you didn't tell me Cook, is he ok, where has he gone?"

"Eff, I don't know how to say this but, like, you know that John Foster character, well, his kind of a mental one he is and well…"

"Cook don't, John help me so much when I was in that funny farm,"

"Eff, that man isn't fucking nothing to you, don't even take his side, he isn't what you think he is, trust, " I was getting frustrated now, how she could stick up for him,

"He helped me Cook, I am grateful to him, what he did for me Cook you don't understand," before Effy could finish, I just come out with it, I just had to let her know that Foster wasn't a barrel of laughs and that he isn't as great as she thinks.

"Are you grateful that he killed your boyfriend Eff," as I said this I see Effy's face just drop.

"Come on, stick-up for that cunt now Eff, he killed your boyfriend and my best friend and you're thankful to him yeah," I continued

"No Cook, don't do that, John wouldn't do that to me, he just wouldn't," I could see her eyes well up as she said this, I don't know weather it was because of Freddie's death or that she thinks I would lie about such a thing.

"Yes, he fucking would because he is as mental as the place he worked in Eff, I wouldn't lie about this babes," I tried to justify myself.

"Cook, don't mess with my mind, don't head fuck me; I don't need this, I miss Freddie, Cook," Effy replied still not believing me.

"You still don't believe me do you Eff, well…I can prove it; I will take right now to Mr. Foster's house and show you," still fighting my case.

"Alright then if you think your right," she said sure I was still lying

"But Eff, I am telling you now, when you get in his house, you got to be prepared for what your gonna see, babes, it is horrible even for a sane person to see, let alone a half sane person, alright" I warned her,

"I will be fine Cook you gonna take me then."

* * *

So that was the first chapter, of many I am sure. Please review and tell me what you think, I will appreciate it a lot, Cheers, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am posting this next chapter so quickly so people can pick up the story more and what I am aiming at. Enjoy and please review would love to hear feedback...=]**

* * *

We arrived at Foster's house; I turned to Effy and saw her face drop because she started to actually believe me about Freddie. I left her at the front door and told her to wait there, I went round the back and entered the house the same way I did when I killed that stupid idiot Dr. Foster, and proceeded to the front door front there to let Eff in.

"Eff, we don't have to do this right now babes, look I'm not saying you don't have a right to see what that man did to Fredster, but I don't think you're ready for this Eff,"

"No, Cook we are here already, might as well get it over with," her bottom lip starting to shake as she said this,

"Alright if your totally sure, but as soon as you get freaked out tell me, and there is some blood down there, be careful yeah."

We were both silent as we walked down the stairs into the basement, I held on to Effy tightly around the waist to tell her I was here. She was shaking, in some ways I wanted to show her but in others I didn't want to put her through this, not my Eff. She then hit me on the shoulder and said,

"What the Fuck, why is John on the floor, Cook" Effy asked in shocked tone,

"Oh yeah, forget to tell that little detail Eff, I came in to find the bloodstain clothes of Freddie and then Foster turned up didn't he; Eff he was gonna batter me as well, he was fucking in love you Eff; telling me that really you loved him not Freddie and that you should be his, that what fucking really got me annoyed, so I told him who I was and then beat the fuck out of him, you gotta understand Eff, he killed our Fred, my best mate, my fucking brother from another mother," I cried out, "He killed Freddie so I killed him, out of spite and revenge, and it fucking felt great!"

I burst into tears and leant my head on Effy's shoulder, Effy turn' t and wrapped her arms around me and whispered,

"And I am meant to be the mental one!"

I wiped my tears away quickly and composed myself trying not to shatter anymore of my pride in front of Effy. I walked over the box were I found Freddie's clothes before, I picked up his t-shirt, Effy saw it and then she just burst out crying, I dropped the t-shirt and ran to comfort her. She struggled away and reached for the baseball bat and swung it in all different directions whilst screaming,

"No my Freddie can't be gone and that son-of-a-bitch took him from me that bastard…I would have killed him myself, I trusted that motherfucker, oh god," Effy stop and she had a devastated look on her face, she drop the bat,

"Oh god what did I do, this is all my fault, if Freddie wasn't my boyfriend he would still be here with us, oh shit; John killed him because he was in the way of him getting to me, I KILLED FREDDIE!" she cried out, and grabbed hold of her tightly,

"Eff, Freddie loved you too, Foster is a knob-jockey who is sad, lonely and desperate, this isn't your fault, it is John's, nobody but his; now you are safe cause I killed Foster, so he can't get to you or anyone else you love, alright, and Freddie died knowing that you loved him, as long as he knew that then this isn't your fault, ok babes."

"Cook, I feel so guilty, if I could just keep my hands to myself for one second Freddie wouldn't have got involved with me, I would rather have him alive than for me not to be with him,"

"Eff, you should remember and cherish every last memory you had with him, you was the one he was with on his last days, you was the person he saw last, because you and him were in love, and nobody or nothing could come between that; not me or not Foster, because as long as you remember him and your love for him, the love will still be alive,"

"As cheesy as that is Cook, thanks, can we go now," Effy asked with a tone of despair of her surroundings of blood and Freddie's clothes, we walked passed John Foster's body and Effy spat on it,

"You selfish cunt!" she snarled at the dead body.

* * *

**So let me now what you think, please!!! Thanks for reading, will begin writing the chapter soon…=]**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is my Cook story continued it is only in little bits at a time but I don't have much time anyway because of school and coursework and stuff so please bare with me on this one, as it is my first story that I have continued and wish to carry on continuing...please review love to hear what you think cheer enjoy...=]**

* * *

Effy and me arrived back at Freddie's shed and just sat there thinking again about what I had just shown Eff,

"What am I going to do without him Cook, I don't think I can move on from Freddie, it was him I spent all summer thinking about, it was him I came back for; I went mad because I couldn't handle what I felt for him as it was too strong," Effy said with a tear in her eyes, as much as it pained me to hear her confess her love for Freddie to me, but I had to be supportive to her,

"Eff I said it already, Freddie knew you loved him when he died, I know you cant forget him but you gotta get on with your life, babes, it will be hard for us all to move on but first stop we tell Karen about her brother, yeah," I replied and she nodded her head in agreement.

As I opened the door of the shed Karen was standing there glancing at me,

"What do you have to tell Karen about her brother Cook, what has happened to Freddie Cook?" Karen asked in a serious tone,

"Karen I found Freedie as you asked princess, but there was a little hiccup, I might have got there a bit to late," I said with a worried face wondering what the reply was going to be,

"What the fuck are you talking about? Cook what has happened Freddie, he is my fucking brother Cook, you stupid idiot, what do you mean you got there to late…I bet it is because of you, isn't it?" she said pointing her finger at Effy,

"Karen right you cannot just blame Eff like that, Foster was a mental bucket and that isn't Eff's fault," I said defending Effy,

"If he never got involved with her then 'Foster' wouldn't have known who Freddie was, he was my brother, still I don't know what has happened to him, and I deserve to know, cause he is my brother and I love him more than any of you ever will," she said bursting into tears,

"Karen, Effy feels bad already but don't blame her, look Karen your right you do deserve to know what happened, Freddie is dead and Foster is to, so he cant get to anybody else, alright!"

"No Cook that isn't alright you just told me that my brother is fucking dead, how the fuck do you expect me to be alright, you twat!" shouting in response to my horrible choice of words still crying.

Karen collapsed to the ground and Effy joint her and comforted her, I just watched in despair that all this hurt was caused by a man who wanted something that he couldn't have. Lately that seems to be the theme in causes of hurt and death. That girl that nearly split Noam's and Em's up for good, the girl who topped herself because she wanted someone that was taken and that she couldn't get. It just pisses me off that one person could do that, then that one problem leads to another then it leads to an uncontrollable spiral of pain and angst. Now there is a hole in everybody's lives that can never be replaced or forgotten.

With all the thinking, fucking messing with my mind, I lighted a spliff and gave one to Eff and Karen, it calmed the mood a bit more and made it less tense between us all. After I while I tried to lighten the mood even more

"Where is Kylie when you need her, ay? " it worked and we all laughed awkwardly,

"Yeah you proper put your heart into that dance and your ass, you can really wiggle that bum of your Cook, I'm impressed," Karen said in a lighter tone than I expected,

"Well I can do a lot of things you don't know about Karen," I said in a flirtatious manner and winked at her,

"Cook what are we going to do now we can't just keep this information to ourselves, Freddie deserves a proper sent off with everybody there, he deserves a nice funeral followed by the best piss up known to Bristol," Effy said with passion in her voice,

"Hold up Effy, I have to tell my dad first and then the police because people out there need to know that people like Foster who will do anything to get the thing they want if they try hard enough, and tackle anything and anyone in their way and don't stop to consider anybody's feelings in the process, just like he did to my brother we have to tell the police Cook, you have to come forward."

* * *

**So is Cook going to risk coming forward to the police with the information and risk going back in jail at the same time and loosing Effy and everyone he loves or is he just going to be stubborn and keep running??? have to find out next time...again please bare with me I will continue and dont forget review aswell...very important...=]**


End file.
